<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A little off camera research by LeeforLee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603149">A little off camera research</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeforLee/pseuds/LeeforLee'>LeeforLee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blue is super plot relevant!, Everything up to December 16 is cannon, Fic starts post December 16th, Ghostbur becomes friends with Eret, Ghostbur is adopting Ranboo but in a big brother way, It is plot important, No beta if we die we die like Dream to Tommyinnit, Ranboo has a voice in his head that sounds like dream!, Scienceboo!, ghostbur plot relevant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:02:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeforLee/pseuds/LeeforLee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue was a terrible color<br/>"Blue" was a scientific endeavor that Ranboo was willing to throw himself into, so as to avoid his own thoughts.<br/>Luckily the Ghost who gifts it seems to keep coming back around<br/>(Ranboo Centric found family au with Ghostbur and Tommyinnit saying fuck sides)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eret &amp; Wilbur Soot, No romantic Relationships only found family!, Ranboo &amp; Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ode to the sleepless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirgilStormWrites/gifts">VirgilStormWrites</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbestofAsses/gifts">DumbestofAsses</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on a discord conversation from a certain server for one of the greatest fics on this site<br/>This is my take on the Blue Cross Inc au, with me feeding my need for Ranboo content.<br/>First Fic Pog!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue was a terrible color<br/>
Ranboo decided as rain poured down around him and Ghostbur. It was a terrible bad bad color that only should be associated with pain and-<br/>
“Ranboo you look upset! Would you like some blue!”<br/>
The Enderman hybrid did his best to keep those thoughts inside of him though, lest he made Ghostbur upset. He would throw himself in the nearest lake if he did that. Not to mention the Ghost wasn’t doing much better than Ranboo, at this rate he’d melt before they even got to Techno’s place.<br/>
“Sure, but we should stop and find some shelter from the rain.”<br/>
The Ghost nodded enthusiastically leading them to a large tree and resting underneath its canopy.<br/>
“Here’s your blue Ranboo!”<br/>
The “Blue” had an interesting texture, and a tendency to stain his hand like a dye.<br/>
“You can fit all your sadness in blue and then you can just throw it away!”<br/>
Throw away your sadness huh<br/>
He held the “Blue” in his palms trying to will all the confusion he felt inside the mysterious substance. Watching peacefully as a water droplet fell from the leaves above him and dripped onto his hand slowly tickling down his pal-<br/>
WAIT<br/>
He startled shaking the water off of him and rousing Ghostbur from the trance he was in<br/>
He barely felt pain where the water had touched his skin.<br/>
“Ranboo are you alright?”<br/>
Ranboo looked up at the ghost now fully reformed. He decided to ask what Blue was another day. He had to find Tommy now.<br/>
“Yeah let’s go.”<br/>
He jotted down BLUE in his memories journal and hoped for the best</p>
<p>It’s funny how even when he got back from Techno’s place, the memory of painless water hadn’t left his mind.<br/>
He pulled out all the “Blue” he’d acquired from Ghostbur, deciding that when the ghost came back he’d ask for more.<br/>
<del>"You can’t remember your friends, but water sticks around? Shows your priorities"</del><br/>
He froze looking around for Dream.<br/>
It was odd in a sense<br/>
He was completely alone.<br/>
He pushed it out of his mind turning back to the blue. Dream was the least of his problems.</p>
<p>He toiled away for days, using his already ungodly sleep schedule to his advantage as he studied the blue. He’d hit a bit of a roadblock though and until he knew what exactly “Blue” was, he couldn’t go forward in his research.<br/>
He knew it acted as a painkiller when applied to direct wounds, and it also seemed to have some placebo effect on the user, but it lacked similarities to any other painkiller he had. The closest were healing potions, but it seemed to lack the danger potions presented. It was magical, but not infused with magic from a heart of the sea or blaze powder. He wondered if he could refine it further, making it more efficient, and maybe even<br/>
A knock broke him out of his thought and drew a screech from his startled lips.<br/>
“Ranboo, are you okay?”<br/>
Tubbo’s voice called from behind his door. It was melancholic<br/>
“Um-”<br/>
He cleared his throat nervously shutting his research journal and clearing off his desk.<br/>
“G-give me a second!”<br/>
He shoved what he could of his work into a chest and covered the rest of it with a sheet, Jumping downstairs and opening the door with his foot as he struggled out of his lab coat<br/>
“Good-um What time is it?”<br/>
Ranboo smiled awkwardly at the president, taking note of Tubbo's tired eyes and paler than normal skin.<br/>
The president seemed lifeless<br/>
“It’s evening. You missed the cabinet meeting today.”<br/>
<del>"More like avoided it out of guilt"</del><br/>
Ranboo flinched and once again his eyes darted around his house in search of Dream.<br/>
“I’m sorry Tubbo I-”<br/>
“Tommy’s dead.”<br/>
He choked on nothing. Tommy wasn’t dead, he literally just saw the gremlin a couple of days ago.<br/>
“O-oh”<br/>
“Goodnight Ranboo”<br/>
The hybrid watched awkwardly from the doorway as Tubbo walked away, reminding Ranboo of a zombie.<br/>
“Tubbo!”<br/>
He yelled to the president, surprising them booth<br/>
“I-um-I’m here for you man”<br/>
Tubbo’s eyes shimmered with tears, but he turned away<br/>
“I’m fine Ranboo.”<br/>
He snapped out<br/>
“Don’t miss any more meetings”<br/>
The president marched off, leaving Ranboo at the door with a hollow feeling in his chest.<br/>
<del>"A liar and a traitor"</del><br/>
“Shut up”<br/>
He rolled his eyes at the voice, uncovering his work and pulling it back out, hissing whenever he got a papercut.<br/>
Lime green oozed out of his finger onto the papers scattered on his workspace.<br/>
“I need to sleep”<br/>
He mumbled to himself as he caught sight of his appearance in the windows<br/>
<del>"So you can forget all about feeling bad. Just move on as if nothing happened?"</del><br/>
“No!”<br/>
He yelled<br/>
“I just, I-”<br/>
He fell silent, moving instead to pick up a piece of paper. It was a jumbled mess of his thoughts on the topic<br/>
Uses-<br/>
-Painkiller, Works better than anything else I have in this category. Test with water, so it leaves the least physical injuries<br/>
-Potential Potion ingredient? Or maybe a substitute for blaze powder? Need more info on the substance itself to be able to tell though<br/>
-Calming effect, seems to have a calming effect on all those who interact with it, which makes me wonder if it is something to do with Ghostbur or if the substance is just always like that<br/>
To Do<br/>
-find Ghostbur<br/>
-think of a better name for this<br/>
-find gloves</p>
<p>“I can work on gloves”<br/>
Ranboo said out loud as he set down the list<br/>
“That’s easy right, just gloves”</p>
<p>Gloves were not easy. He swore loudly again as his work fell apart in his hands slamming his face into the desk<br/>
“Ranboo?”<br/>
A soft voice calls out from the door<br/>
“Ranboo! I’m coming in!”<br/>
The half ender made a meek sound in response barely turning his head from where it sat on his kitchen table to meet Ghostbur’s eager smile which turned into a concerned frown<br/>
“Ranboo, your bleeding”<br/>
The ghost said holding Ranboo’s digits in his cold palms, showing to ranboo that he had multiple puncture wound where green blood seeped out<br/>
“Look at that. I’m bleeding”<br/>
He said with a yawn as he raised his head off the table<br/>
“I’ll be right back! Stay here okay!”<br/>
Ranboo barely had the energy to nod at Ghostbur putting his head on the table again and slowly but surely falling asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I found you at my lowest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ranboo and Ghostbur have a day together and just vibe</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All my love goes out to the people to who I've gifted this fic too! This au is over twelve hours of brainstorming baby!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo woke up the soft pitter-patter of rain on his windows. He stretched as he yawned, taking notice then that he’d been laid on his bed, and that bright-colored bandages adorned his fingers. Smiling softly he pulled himself out of bed changing into a shirt and sweat-pants opposed to his usual suit<br/>
“Ranboo!”<br/>
A happy voice called out to him as he climbed down the ladder to his downstairs<br/>
“Good morning!”<br/>
Ghostbur was floating in his kitchen chilling the air around him ever so slightly, which did nothing to hide the delicious smell that passed over his nose<br/>
“Good Morning Ghostbur”<br/>
The ghost smiled and gestured to the furnace where the wonderful smell of cooking food was coming from<br/>
“I made you breakfast, it should be ready soon!”<br/>
Ranboo hummed in response grabbing some cat food and laying it out in the three bowls that lay on his floor. He then moved to his chests pulling out a bucket of water and pouring it into the water bowl. . He then turned back to Ghostbur who was holding out a plate with two eggs and a piece of fresh bread on it. The ender hybrid’s mouth watered, and he took the plate and quickly dug into his food, letting out happy, almost purr like rumbles as he ate. Ghostbur let out giggles of happiness seeing someone enjoy his food.<br/>
“Was it good?”<br/>
The ghost asked once Ranboo finished, clearing his plate completely.<br/>
“The best I ever had.”<br/>
He said seriously a smile creeping onto his face.<br/>
“Thanks for everything Ghostbur.”<br/>
The Ghost seems to blush blue and break out in the brightest grin ever seen. A grin that could part clouds and rival the sun. Just seeing it made Ranboo’s own smile grow.<br/>
“Oh no thank you! I just enjoy being useful to you all!”<br/>
Ranboo paused at that thought, finding it sort of sad and familiar that the ghost wanted only to be appreciated by other people<br/>
He shook off the thought quickly as he met Ghostbur’s eyes, and instead of panic and fear, just felt peace and understanding, and felt himself letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 
</p>
<p>
“Hey Ghostbur”<br/>
Ranboo had approached the ghost after they’d finished cleaning up breakfast together, the Ghost also insisting on helping feed Ranbone which was interesting.<br/>
“Yes, Ranboo?”<br/>
The Ghost floated above Ranbone turning away from where he’d been softly cooing at it to look at Ranboo<br/>
“Well, I was wondering um… where does blue come from?”<br/>
The ghost somehow turned paler, looking as if the wind had been knocked out of him.<br/>
“It-um- I don’t, I can’t-”<br/>
Ranboo felt a wave of regret wash over him as the ghost stumbled over his word waving his arm frantically<br/>
“Hey, hey, hey if you aren’t comfortable with saying it that’s completely fine!”<br/>
Ranboo awkwardly rubbed his right wrist.<br/>
“I-it is?”<br/>
The ghost replied almost sounding shocked<br/>
“Yeah! Sure It’d be cool to know but not if it’s something you want to stay private… um so- did you know it could act as a painkiller?”<br/>
He quickly changed the topic, the sort of color and smile returning to Ghostbur’s face<br/>
“So it can help people?!”<br/>
He said excitedly, prompt a smile to form on Ranboo’s face<br/>
“Yeah, it can help a lot of people, especially once I figure out how to use it in potions!”<br/>
Ghostbur let out an excited gasp at that<br/>
“Can I see!”<br/>
Ranboo nodded and led the ghost upstairs a smile wide on his face. 
</p>
<p>
Two hours Later Ghostbur was sitting on his now blue bed sheets, The ghost had decided Ranboo needed some color in his life, and that was that, while Ranboo rambled on about how “Blue” compared to various potions. The older Ghost had a fond expression on his face as he watched Ranboo move about the room with passion, much happier than the last time he’d seen the Hybrid.<br/>
Ranboo stopped when his stomach growled and realized how long he’d been ranting two different hues coloring his face.<br/>
“I’m so sorry I lost track of time and-”<br/>
Ghostbur put a finger over his mouth shushing Ranboo<br/>
“I enjoyed listening to you! Now let’s get you some lunch!”<br/>
Ranboo smiled and nodded heading to his downstairs where Ghostbur insisted that he make lunch.<br/>
“Do you like tea ghostbur?”<br/>
Ranboo asked as he was looking through his chest for something to drink with lunch<br/>
“Oh I most definitely do! Food is a lot harder to eat these days, so Tea’s become a sort of comfort drink”<br/>
Ranboo nodded pulling out two teabags and the half-full water bucket he’d used to give the cats water<br/>
“I’m going to boil a pot of tea, sorry I only have herbal brews.”<br/>
Ghostbur grinned<br/>
“It’s fine! I’ll make sure the meal goes great with it!”<br/>
Ranboo smiled at that and turned back to the tea and Ghostbur began humming a song to himself before lyrics left his mouth<br/>
“Every time I shed tears<br/>
In the last past years<br/>
When I pass through the hills”<br/>
The hybrid watched the ghost with a smile moving the screaming kettle of the stove pour in into two cups and setting tea bags inside.<br/>
“Oh, what images return<br/>
Oh, I yearn<br/>
For the roots of the woods<br/>
That origin of all my strong and strange moods”<br/>
Ghostbur set down the finished lunch in front of Ranboo taking his mug in his hands as he drew his song to a close<br/>
“I lost something in the hills”<br/>
I lost something in the hills”
</p>
<p>
It was later that rainy day, and somehow Ghostbur had managed to find a guitar, though he did seem almost angry when he returned into the house with it, Ranboo chose to think it was from the rain. The ghost was now showing Ranboo how to play some basic chords. The ghost moved Ranboo’s fingers to the right places before letting the hybrid try for himself. Once he got the basic cords down, Ghostbur started showing him how he could use these cords to play music which lit a sparkle in Ranboo’s eye, before a yawn escaped his mouth<br/>
“You should head to bed early Ranboo”<br/>
The ghost said with a light laugh the hybrid sighed but agreed with the Ghost<br/>
“Do you mind staying me night again”<br/>
Ghostbur asked nervously<br/>
“The rain is still pretty bad. I don’t want you to melt Ghostbur”<br/>
The reassuring smile calmed the ghost as they both made their way upstairs.<br/>
Ranboo set the guitar back in Ghostbur’s hands, who promptly seemed to pick up on the melody he left off on in his song earlier.<br/>
Ranboo got into bed yawning as he shut his eyes and listened to Ghostbur, once again drawing a fond smile from the ghost, who started singing.<br/>
“I grew up in declivities<br/>
Others grow up in cities<br/>
Where first love and soul takes rise<br/>
There were times in my life<br/>
When I felt mad and deprived<br/>
And only the slopes gave me hope<br/>
When I pass through the leg high grass, I shall die<br/>
Under the jasmine, I shall die<br/>
In the elder tree<br/>
I need not try to prepare for a new coming day<br/>
Where is it that fills the deepness I feel?<br/>
You will say I'm not Robin the Hood<br/>
But how could I hide from top to food<br/>
That I lost something in the hills<br/>
I lost something in the hills<br/>
Oh, I lost something in the hills”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. All I once knew fades into me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ghostbur spends his time making gloves being uncomfortable around family and reconnecting with someone who was once a friend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was meant to be out 3 days ago but lol that didn't happen</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ghostbur was not tired<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t that he didn’t feel tired, it was simply that he had no will to sleep away the ache of his mind. It seemed only in sleep would the memories that came and went truly roamed free, haunting him with ash, blood, and smoke. Where he was personally treated to how he burnt away everything he cared about in a mad dash to blow up the country he worked so hard for.<br/>
</p><p>It made seeing everyone so, so much harder.<br/>
</p><p>He was pretty sure that was why he’d started spending so much time with Ranboo, the teen had no connection to his past, it only helped that the pair had a lot in common too. He hoped that the Endermen hybrid didn’t mind his more and more frequent visits but these days. Anxiety, an old friend crept upon him as he spiraled downwards in his thoughts. What if Ranboo felt like he was overbearing? What if, what-<br/>
</p><p>His whole body hurt and it took all he had to bite back a scream as his being seemed to flicker in and out of existence. The very air around him felt wrong wrong wrong. He coughed hard into his hands, and when he pulled them away they were covered in sticky “blue”. He quickly pulled a piece of cloth and coughed and he’d cleared his lungs and his mind, his previous panic completely leaving him.<br/>
</p><p>
  <i>What was he thinking about?</i><br/>
</p><p> </p><p><i>“Oh!”</i>  He said with a giggle <i>“I must have been going to give out some more blue! Look at how much I have.”</i>Ghostbur smiled as he gathered up the pieces of cloth and placed them in the small sack he’d made himself for blue humming along as he worked. Suddenly he was struck with a memory of Ranboo attempting to make a pair of gloves a few days ago.<br/>
</p><p>Smiling to himself, Ghostbur sat the bag of blue down, searching his new cabin for leather. Since Ranboo was having trouble with them, he bet that a gifted pair would help him out! He managed to get started on the gloves but stopped when he heard a knock on the door. Weird, he thought to himself as he moved to answer the door, Tommy should be out with Techno for another hour at least.<br/>
</p><p><i>“Tommy did you get back early-”</i>  Ghostbur stopped as he saw his father, a small look of shock coloring the ghost’s expression before he plastered a smile on his face.<br/>
</p><p><i>“Phil! What do you need?”</i>  His father was a surprise. After all, the man spent most of their time together refusing to meet his former son’s eyes. It didn’t feel unusual to Ghostbur shockingly, if there's one thing he remembers about his dad it’s that he was never the center of attention.<br/>
</p><p>“I was in the area and something felt… off. I decided it’d be better safe than sorry to check it out.” Phil responded cautiously looking through Ghostbur into the sparingly lit cabin.<br/>
</p><p>Ghostbur let out a small laugh at the man’s concern. <i>“Well, there’s nothing here than me! Would you like to come in? Or some blue?”</i> Phil shook his head at both offers offering a curt goodbye as he walked back over to Techno’s house, where he was staying until he got his own house.<br/>
</p><p>Ghostbur wasted no time closing the door and returning to his work, humming as he sewed the leather gloves into place.<br/>
<i>“I wonder if Ranboo will like them, Friend?”</i>  He said to his sheep companion, admiring the leatherwork he’d done. </p><p>The gloves were a deep royal blue, and embroidered onto the back of the hand was a small eye of Ender. These should keep the Ender-hybrid safe from an experiment or water he encountered. Ghostbur concluded smiling to himself.<i></i></p><p><i>“Friend! Would you like to meet a very cool person?”</i>  The sheep Bah-ed and Ghostbur smiled, taking the sheep’s leed in hand and leaving him out the door, the gloves safely secured in his inventory.</p><p> </p><p>Nether travel was gross.<br/>
Ghostbur had come to this conclusion after one minute of the hot dry heat, that made him and Friend feel light-headed. The ghost was lucky this path took no time at all because otherwise, they’d have to find his spectral body passed out somewhere in this plane. He let out a comically loud breath of relief before running straight through someone, who promptly collided with Friend.</p><p> “Oof” The person said as they fell forward back through Ghostbur, golden crown toppling down the steps.<br/>
</p><p><i>“Eret.”</i>  The ghost said softly, struggling to place the man’s name “Why are you in such a rush?” The king dusted themself off and stood up smiling softly at Ghostbur<br/>
</p><p>“Oh, Hey Ghostbur, I’m just on a walk.” Though the smile on their face was genuine and happy he still seemed fidgety and nervous, which drew a sigh out of the former president. </p><p>
  <i>“Did Alivebur do something to you too… because I um don’t really remember you at all”</i><br/>
</p><p>Eret seemed taken aback at that statement, all of their nervousness washing away as pure surprise and joy took its place on the King’s face. Eret coughed and rubbed and hand behind his neck. 
“Wilbur and I had a strained relationship, to say the least, but that was my fault. I still miss when we were still friends but we… no I burned that bridge.” The ending tone was sad, drawing a frown from the ghost.<br/>
</p><p><i>“Here have some Blue!”</i>  The ghost shoved it in Eret’s hands drawing a startled yelp from the king. <i>“I’ll meet you at your museum tonight and you can tell me the history of the SMP, I’m still trying to learn it.”</i></p><p>Eret stood in stunned silence as the ghost waved goodbye dragging the blue sheep behind him. They held the blue cloth close to their chest and let out a small cry of happiness upon taking their first steps to reconnect with one of the people they considered the best friends they’d ever had.</p><p>“Maybe it’s not too late for me.” They mumbled out softly as all the pain they’d been bottling up inside, tears rolling down their face as hope finally seemed on the horizon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fallen Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A memory and A gift. </p><p>The return of Ranboo! More Eret Stuff!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>t h i s  t o o k  s o  l o n g  t o  w r i t e</p><p>The next chapter will hopefully be coming out quicker since yesterday gave me a lot of ideas!<br/>Anyone else cry during yesterday's streams? I know I did.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Darker and Darker yet </em>
</p><p>
  <em> All my towers have fallen </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I am lost </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I am found </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Something about this place felt like home. </p><p> </p><p>A book? A pair of shoes? A cooking pot?</p><p> </p><p>It was all blurred halfway in between reality and fantasy. A lilac stone and admiration filled purple eyes. A ship and the stories it held. A pair of wings, and the smile of someone teaching him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> The end city was beautiful, and while his mother loved the Capital, she’d always said her home was here, in the outlands. Her ship sailed through the sky as she spoke to him about the worlds beyond their homeland.  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> The man with the mask also spoke of the lands beyond their home, after he helped burn the capital down. It made it all the easier to choose to go with him </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>But why was he falling?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> <em> cOmE bAcK pLeAsE </em> </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Don’t leave me here alone</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo woke up with a cry startling awake. What time was it? Where was he? Where was his book? </p><p> </p><p>A leather-bound book lay in front of him, it’s bindings frayed from use. The title was “Do not read” </p><p> </p><p>He flipped to the last page. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Your name is Ranboo and you are alone </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The answer was simple in the end, his memories slowly fading back into place as he peeled himself off the floor </p><p> </p><p>He was Ranboo and he was alone. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ranboo woke up from the dream and drew in a shaky breath, falling off of his bed. It had been a while since a nightmare had been that bad.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> “Still scared of the truth”  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>And while Ranboo hated to do so, he agreed with Dream for once. </p><p> </p><p>He peeled himself off the ground and changed his clothes, deciding that today would be better spent outside the house. Maybe he could visit Phill, Techno, and Tommy, Ghostbur would likely be at the arctic cottage as well, and Ranboo was the most excited to visit him.</p><p> </p><p>He was however drawn away from this thought by the soft cry of said ghost</p><p> </p><p><em> “Ranboo?” </em> The ghost called out as he entered the house. <em> “Are you home?” </em></p><p> </p><p>Ranboo smiled and lept down the ladder, landing elegantly on the floor. Ghostbur had a sheep with him today, which drew a confused glance from the enderman hybrid, but the thing that caught Ranboo’s attention the most was the pair of gloves grasped in Ghostbur’s hands. They were finely made, the deep royal blue a sign to Ranboo that Ghostbur likely made these himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Who are the gloves for?” He found himself asking as he stared at them</p><p> </p><p><em> “They’re for you!” </em> Ghostbur said, dropping the gloves in his hands. <em> “I saw you struggling with them the last time I was over and decided that they would make a good gift. They’re waterproof, and should keep your hands safe while you work!” </em></p><p> </p><p>Ranboo held the pair gingerly in his hands, almost as if he was scared to put them on. However, one look at Ghostbur’s face, eagerly awaiting Ranboo’s reaction had him slipping them on slowly.</p><p> </p><p>They fit perfectly, and only after he put them on did he notice one other detail, the small eye of ender sewn into the back of the palm on each hand. The small gasp he let out upon spotting said detail drew a proud grin to the ghost's face. </p><p> </p><p>“Ghostbur they’re amazing,” Ranboo said breathless from shock. The sheer excitement bleeding out from him seemed to light up his home, making it feel truly lived in rather than a temporary shack that he slept in occasionally. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Could I also ask you a favor?” </em> The ghost asked hesitantly, before seeing the Ranboo nodded wholeheartedly. <em> “Well, I need to leave Friend someplace safer, since I’m not always around to watch him, and I was hoping I could leave him with you.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Friend is your sheep, right?” He leaned down to look at the sheep, remembering the first Friend’s end, and coming to an understanding as to why Ghostbur was being more careful with the second one. “You can leave him here, he should be safe with my other pets.”<br/>
<br/>
The sheep bah-ed in response to this and Ghostbur thanked him, attaching the sheep’s lead to a pole he sat down. Now with nothing left to talk about, the pair stood awkwardly in Ranboo’s home, both too nervous to start talking. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, Ghostbur cleared his throat and broke the silence.<em> “Ranboo would you like to join me and Eret at the museum?” </em></p><p> </p><p>Eret was interesting to Ranboo. The way the lonely king acted was familiar to him, the memory like a grain of sand slipping through his fingers. He was sure that he’d met someone like him though, a long long time ago. </p><p><br/>
“If he’s okay with me intruding?” Ranboo said nervously rubbing his hands together. Ghostbur pulled up his communicator, quickly typing something in. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Across town, at the museum, Eret’s communicator buzzed while they were getting the tour ready.</p><p> </p><p>They sat down the papers in their hands and pulled it up smiling at the message from Ghostbur</p><p> </p><p><em> WilburSoot whispered to you: Hey do you mind if Ranboo comes? </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> The_Eret whispered to WilburSoot: Not at all! I was planning on offering him a tour soon anyway! </em></p><p> </p><p>The thought of Wilbur and the Enderman hybrid hanging out brought a smile to their face. Some part of him hoped that when they found a way to bring Wilbur back, that Ranboo would continue to stick close by to him, he was a positive influence and all in all a good friend and person. </p><p> </p><p>They pulled out the tour guide, going through their itinerary plan. It would be good to include the full museum since it was close to completion anyway. Throwing themself into the design of it had really been the only thing that kept them grounded after Wilbur’s death. </p><p> </p><p>They still looked over their shoulder when visiting L’manburg, half expecting Wilbur to pop up and insult them for even attempting to show their face of his land. </p><p> </p><p>That was the other change in their mind. It was no longer “Wilbur’s land” or “Wilbur’s country”.  </p><p>The president himself had blown his country all to hell after all.</p><p> </p><p>He had agreed with Tommy when the teen had said the line, even as they watched Wilbur slink off into the distance. </p><p>
  <strong>“It was always meant to be.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“It was never meant to be”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>They thought about their legacy a lot more with Wilbur gone. </p><p> </p><p>It had always been a passing thought while they ruled before, or a passing conversation between him and Wilbur. What would the two leaders of the great nations if the SMP leave behind?</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur had chosen his legacy, a creator and a ghost to tell his tale and keep his memory alive as all-around mourned for the Founder. Wilbur’s legacy was his family because even if Tommy was exiled he was still a part of Wilbur’s legacy. The boy left to finish writing the symphony or to really truly end it. </p><p> </p><p>Eret had started building the museum after they realized their legacy was a dark room and a phrase that toppled countries. </p><p>They refused to let those words be the only thing he was remembered for.</p><p> </p><p>The communicator's buzz was the only thing that snapped them out of their thoughts, tear tracts tracing their face as they quickly gathered themself together. </p><p>
  <em> WilburSoot whispered to you: We’re outside the museum! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> WilburSoot whispered to you: If you’re ready to go that is? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The_Eret whispered to WilburSoot: I’m on my way. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If any of you are on the BCI discord server or from the Wormhole and your reading this thank you! You all are what inspire me to keep writing despite my own doubts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>